General
The following publications provide conventional techniques of molecular biology. Such procedures are described, for example, in the following texts that are incorporated by reference:    1) Sambrook, Fritsch & Maniatis, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratories, New York, Second Edition (1989), whole of Vols I, II, and III;    2) DNA Cloning: A Practical Approach, Vols. I and II (D. N. Glover, ed., 1985), IRL Press, Oxford, whole of text;    3) Oligonucleotide Synthesis: A Practical Approach (M. J. Gait, ed., 1984) IRL Press, Oxford, whole of text, and particularly the papers therein by Gait, pp 1-22; Atkinson et al., pp. 35-81; Sproat et al., pp 83-115; and Wu et al., pp 135-151;    4) Animal Cell Culture: Practical Approach, Third Edition (John R. W. Masters, ed., 2000), ISBN 0199637970, whole of text;    5) J. F. Ramalho Ortigao, “The Chemistry of Peptide Synthesis” In: Knowledge database of Access to Virtual Laboratory website (Interactiva, Germany);    6) Sakakibara, D. Teichman, J., Lien, E. Land Fenichel, R. L. (1976). Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 73 336-342    7) Merrifield, R. B. (1963). J. Am. Chem. Soc. 85, 2149-2154.    8) Barany, G. and Merrifield, R. B. (1979) in The Peptides (Gross, E. and Meienhofer, J. eds.), vol. 2, pp. 1-284, Academic Press, New York.    9) Bodanszky, M. (1984) Principles of Peptide Synthesis, Springer-Verlag, Heidelberg.    10) Bodanszky, M. & Bodanszky, A. (1984) The Practice of Peptide Synthesis, Springer-Verlag, Heidelberg.